La chica de al lado
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Es lo que sale despues de leer como 12 fics de O.C sin parar. En la serie se explica claramente por que Seth y Marissa no se hablaron de niños, ahora, Que tal si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?


_Los Cohen acababan de mudarse a Newport, habían dejado su hogar en Berkeley atrás para comenzar desde cero en una nueva ciudad, nuevas amistades, nuevo empleo… una nueva historia._

_Seth había salido de la casa, solo para conocer el vecindario, estaba triste por haberse mudado, se encontraba solo y no tenia idea de cómo empezar de nuevo, y entonces la vio…_

_Justo frente a la mansión contigua, una niña, al parecer de su edad, ambos se miraron a los ojos, solo por unos segundos. El chico la creyó solo una mas de las chiquillas malcriadas del vecindario, y se dispuso a volver a su casa… _

_Pero no fue así, algo lo detuvo, algo en contra de su voluntad lo hizo regresar a mirarla. Se acerco a ella y comenzaron a charlar…_

_Seth se dio cuenta de que tenían una infinidad de cosas en común, a ambos les gustaba la misma música, el libro favorito de ambos era "On The Road" y a ambos les encantaban los panqueques. Marissa también aprendió a compartir el gusto por las historietas de Seth, pero también mantenía al chico ocupado de otras cosas._

_Pasó el tiempo y las familias de ambos llegaron a conocerse, así es: los Cooper y los Cohen se hicieron una sola familia._

_Marissa y Seth se hicieron muy unidos, salían a todas partes juntos, ella lo presento con sus amigos, y por fin el chico se sintió aceptado de nuevo, el y la chica de al lado crecieron juntos…_

_Luego una noche, él llego. Sandy llegaba de trabajar, y había traído consigo a su más reciente cliente: Ryan Atwood. Esa noche, Seth se encontraba fuera, en una fiesta con Marissa._

_A la mañana siguiente, el joven Atwood despertó, salio de la cabaña junto a la piscina y entro a la casa. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico, de su edad, vestido de smoking, recostado en el sofá con un control de videojuego en sus manos y con la vista fija en el televisor._

_Al bajar el matrimonio Cohen, encontraron a los chicos en el sofá, al parecer llevándose bien…_

_Eventualmente, Seth presento a Ryan a sus amigos: Luke, Summer y, por supuesto, Marissa, la chica de al lado. El joven de Chino los metió en serios problemas, por ejemplo cuando quemo la casa modelo de Kirsten, por accidente claro._

_Pero también hubo buenos momentos, cuando el chico del restaurante de mariscos se volvió loco y le disparo a la Range Rover de Seth, Luke, Ryan y el se encargaron de derribarlo._

_Al haber crecido junto al chico de melena alborotada, Marissa había aprendido a contenerse durante las fiestas y a contener a sus amigas. Sin embargo, Luke se salio de control dos veces: la primera se embriago y golpeo a un chico en la fiesta de Holly. La segunda fue en Tijuana, de nuevo se embriago y se beso con una desconocida, en ese entonces el y Marissa estaban saliendo, ella presencio el pequeño acontecimiento y rompió en llanto, huyendo del lugar._

_Unas horas después, Seth la encontró inconciente en un callejón, con un frasco de píldoras para dormir completamente vacío en su mano derecha. Rápidamente el joven la cargo en sus brazos y se apresuro a un hospital._

_Mucho tiempo después de eso, ya cuando Marissa estaba completamente recuperada de aquel incidente, tuvo una charla con Luke, las cuentas quedaron aclaradas y terminaron como amigos. _

_Los años han pasado, Luke se mudo a Portland, Ryan regreso un tiempo a Chino, luego regresó, "Los cuatro fantásticos" pasaron por muchas cosas, entre ellas la llegada de Trey, el hermano de Ryan, la muerte de Caleb Nichols, la separación de Jimmy y Julie Cooper… durante esta ultima, Seth trataba de reanimar a su mejor amiga, hacia las mas ridículas cosas solo por ver su sonrisa… y aunque ella no lo admitiera, era una de las cosas que amaba de Seth Cohen: esa increíblemente molesta perseverancia._

_El tiempo voló, los años pasaron y era el momento del baile de graduación, en un raro gesto de valor, Seth invito a su vecina a ser su pareja, a lo cual ella gustosamente accedió, por otro lado, Ryan fue con su novia de ya un año, Lindsey, quien extrañamente había resultado ser la hija de Caleb Nichols, y Summer iría con Zack, un chico que conoció hacia dos años y que no había dejado ir._

_Aquella noche, Seth miro a su mejor amiga bajo otra luz, con otros ojos, mientras ambos se movían al compás de la música el chico pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su boca se secaba, durante todos estos años había algo mas grande que amistad entre ellos dos… y cuando Marissa junto sus labios con los de el, por fin lo descifro…_

_Durante la ceremonia de graduación no pasó nada importante, la madre de Ryan vino a presenciar a lo que había llegado su hijo, las chicas Cooper se habían reunido, y Taylor Townsend había dado el discurso más cursi de todos._

_Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad, Marissa había decidido tomar un año sabático, por todo un año navegaría con su padre, para después regresar e ir a la universidad. Esa misma noche, Seth y Marissa se montaron en la Range Rover y se dirigieron al puerto, durante el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio, ya no había nada que decir._

_Antes de subir al auto, ambos se dijeron uno al otro todo lo que había que decirse, sus sentimientos estaban claros, su futuro también, al regresar Marissa ambos estudiarían en Berkeley, solo era cuestión de tiempo…_

_La oscuridad hacia casi imposible ver el camino, Seth trataba de mantenerse en el camino, pero cada vez le parecía más difícil, hasta que sucedió…_

_De la nada, un enorme camión golpeo el costado de la Range Rover, volcándola y haciéndola desplomarse por el barranco, solo para caer en un nivel mas bajo del camino. Seth salio de los escombros del auto y saco a Marissa lo mas rápido que pudo, la cargo en brazos y se alejo del auto en llamas. La coloco delicadamente en el suelo y la miro a los ojos, había sufrido un severo golpe en la cabeza y la herida no paraba de sangrar, sus ojos se posaron sobre los de el, y suspiro por ultima vez, dejando que su aliento tocara el rostro del joven, riéndose en su cara. Aquel ultimo aliento de Marissa Cooper quedo grabado en la memoria de Seth, el ultimo aliento de la chica de al lado, de su mejor amiga, fue un débil y agridulce _

"_Te Amo"_

_No importa el curso de la historia_

_El final siempre es el mismo_

_Por más crudo que parezca_

_El destino ya esta escrito_

_**Si lo se, el final fue como dicen en el gabacho: "Crappy". Pero bueno, supongo que no estaba muy inspirado. Les dejo el onceavo mandamiento: "No dejaras la pagina de un fic sin dejar un review".**_


End file.
